Plane Flight Conversation
by MichaelCross
Summary: What happens after Rock and Revy's departure from Japan? Rated for language.


Plane Flight Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes; This takes place after Rock and Revy encounter Luke and Elizabeth at Narita. (For further details, please see Chapter 3 of 'Systems Analysis and Catching Up'.) Enjoy.

Staring out the window as the plane flies back to Thailand, Rokuro Okajima sighs for the sixteenth time. Annoying Revy to the point where…

"Dammit, Rock! Next time you sigh, I'm going to plug you once we exit the fuckin' plane!" As an elderly couple turns back toward the loud- and foul-mouthed woman, she snarls and asks, "What? You want some of this, too?"

The tone in her voice sends chills that neither of them likes very much, and yet they can't help but fear they'd be next on her list of people to 'plug' as she so colorfully put it. Quickly shaking their heads in the negative, she turns back to her companion. Just before her face screws into one of concern.

"What's with you, anyway? I thought you'd cheered up quite a bit when you came across Luke and Liz. And believe me, I like it when you smile, Rock." Rock turns to Revy, a small smile on his face. She returns it, but savagely. "You can do better than that, Rock. I saw it back at Narita." Rock gives Revy a nod before turning away from her. Sadness in his eyes.

"I know, Revy. Seeing Luke again after all these years since he had moved to the States with his family. His meeting Liz, marrying her and now they're starting a family of their own. It was great to see he's moved on and is happy. The years have been good to him." Revy can't help but feel somewhat playful as she softly strokes Rock's cheek.

"Want to try for one, Rock?" His face beet red, Rock snaps his face back around to her so fast, it makes her neck hurt. Yet it doesn't stop her from giggling. "So you're interested, then."

"R-R-Revy. Not here."

"Aw, why not? Not much of a crowd on board. We can get away with it." Sultrily purring into his ear, she softly adds, "That tie of yours just drives me wild. It never occurred to me until just now." Rock's face is still beet red until he starts chuckling self-deprecatingly.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Revy. I know full well you wouldn't want to saddle yourself with a loser like me."

"What the fuck gave you that idea, Rock?" Putting her face right into his, she goes on. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"A pathetic nobody that no one, except a guy he's known since a kid, even thinks fondly of."

"Maybe to you. But, in my eyes, I see a guy that has kept his kind heart even through all the fucking bullshit he'd gone through and seen. Do you know how rare that is in this fucked up world?"

"I'm going to go on a limb here and say extremely rare."

"That's a very fucking strong limb you climbed onto, Rock." Looking at the elderly couple to ensure they're not looking at her crossly, she's surprised to see them nodding in agreement. Even if her language was foul to say the least. "I mean, you saved our lives when that helo tried offing you and us at the same time. You even had the balls to tell your former boss he can go fuck himself. That was fucking beautiful, by the way."

Chuckling feebly, Rock retorts, "I didn't say that, Revy. Thanks, though." Much to his surprise, Revy smiles warmly.

"Maybe not, but your tone said it for you. That's all that matters right there. Your tone and how you apply it. And you're welcome." Warm smile still in place, she adds, "Try asking me something. Go ahead. I won't laugh. Even if you think it'd be the most outlandish thing."

Rock gulps before nodding and looks down at her injured leg before remembering the time they'd scuba-dived down to a Nazi submarine. To retrieve a painting, only to be attacked by insane Neo-Nazis. Prompting a massive counter-strike on the Neo-Nazis' ship by Revy and Dutch. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes to muster his courage, he opens them back up takes the plunge.

"When your leg heals up all the way, would you like to go scuba diving with me? No Neo-Nazi nutcases, no Nazi submarines, skeletons or art. Just you and me, together, in Thailand's waters."

"Wetsuits, bathing suits or _au natural_?" At Revy's sultrily-toned question, Rock can barely get out his next answer.

"Bathing suits." Next thing he knows, Revy smiles widely and he thinks, 'Here it comes. She's going to laugh, even though she said she wouldn't. Oh well. I did try.'

"I'd love to." Looking back at the couple, she can see them smiling widely at her and smiles right back. Only for her smile to go wicked as she turns back to Rock. "One condition, though."

"Okay."

"The shirt I bought you. Wear it or the date's not happening."

"Okay. Any day in particular?"

"Yeah. The day I get these fucking bandages off!" That in itself gets Rock to blink perplexedly.

"Why that day, Revy?"

"So I can show Fry-Face, Yolanda and Eda that you have the ability to relax." Looking at his white shirt and black tie ensemble, she adds, "I mean, you're still dressed like you're working in an office."

"Well, if you look at it from a particular viewpoint, I still am." Revy can't help but roll her eyes before giggling and pecking Rock's cheek.

"Never change completely, Rock." Sighing happily as she wraps an arm around him, she yells out, "Hear that, everybody? Rock and I are going scuba diving on a date! If it goes good enough, we're going to have really hot sex!"

'Oh man.' His face beet red as the passengers and flight attendants alike applaud and cheer, Rock can't help but want to sink down into the seat. Only Revy won't have it.

"Oh no, you don't, Rock. You're doing great."

"Okay, Revy." Suddenly feeling playful himself, he asks, "What kind of bathing suit are you going to wear?"

"I'm thinking bikini. After all, I don't think my body's meant for a one-piece." As Rock pictures the lovely young woman in a bikini, she catches it and thinks, 'He's in for a big surprise when we go on our date!' Finding herself curious, she then asks, "What was Luke like when you knew him, Rock?"

"He was like a cousin to me. Even though my parents and his never saw eye to eye." Revy can't help but blink at that.

"Why?"

"You see, the Sagara family line was mostly military-oriented while the Okajima family line is politically- or business-oriented. As such, my Father considered the Sagaras not worthy of our time. However, I didn't subscribe to that bullshit." Next thing he knows, Revy calls out again.

"Mark this day on a calendar, folks! Rock here just cursed in a casual conversation!" As the crowd laughs uneasily, Rock feels his face going beet red again. Only Revy catches it and cackles. "You're coming out of your shell, Rock. No need to feel ashamed."

"Ashamed is not the word I'd use. Mortified would fit the bill more." Much to his surprise, Revy gently squeezes his hand. Causing him to think, 'When did she take my hand into hers?'

"That's why I like you, Rock. You're a very nice guy. You're just too inhibited."

"True. I guess it's from not being expected to amount to anything by my folks. Luke's, on the other hand, treated me like I was part of the family. Maybe not by blood or orientation, but like family nonetheless. Luke's Uncle Fumiko and Aunt Keiko treated me like family as well. His cousin Sousuke even considered me to be like a cousin to him." The sadness in his voice is palpable, peaking Revy's curiosity.

"What happened?"

"When Sousuke turned eight years old, he and his parents went to do relief work in Afghanistan. Only to be killed by Soviet troops." Revy's gasp of horror surprises Rock, but he goes on. Unperturbed. "Luke and his parents were devastated."

"What happened then?"

"Unable to stay in Japan, where their most treasured memories were, they emigrated to the States. I was the only one they'd kept in touch with through post. When his parents died in Michigan in a drunk driving incident, I consoled him the best I could over the phone. Even though the time zones and overseas charges supposedly prohibited it."

Revy snickers as she remarks, "I bet your parents didn't like the big-ass fucking phone bill they got when it came along." Rock joins in the snicker before replying.

"They sure didn't." As Revy howls in laughter, he goes on. "I tried convincing him to come back to Japan so we can go to college together. But he told me that because of his age, he'd been enrolled in a military program. So, he couldn't."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about what's coming next?"

"After a while, we lost touch and, after passing my entrance exam the second time around, I went to college. Only to become a bitch for Asahi Industries."

"Sure called that one."

"Yeah." Looking over at Revy, he adds, "That's when the best possible thing happened to me. I met you, Revy. You, Dutch and Benny." With that, he lifts her hand to his lips and tenderly kisses it.

Revy's face can't help but go beet red at Rock's hand kiss. Giggling shyly like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Mark this day on a calendar, folks. Revy's pretty when she blushes. With a cute giggle, too." Her face beet red still, Revy can't help but giggle still as she lightly swats Rock's arm.

"You, you, oh… when I get you back to Roanapur, I'm taking you to the Yellow Flag so we can duel in Bacardi."

"Bring it on, pretty woman." Her face beet red still, Revy giggles while wrapping her arms around Rock's neck.

"Rock!" Giving him a soft peck on his cheek, she softly whispers, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Rokuro Okajima. Well, aside from meeting Dutch and Benny, of course."

"I wish I'd taken the time to see my parents before we left Tokyo, but they'd probably not mourned my 'death' as I wasn't really important to them. My older brother, Kentoushi, was." Revy, feeling a chance for mean-spirited mischief, takes it.

"Well, you know, we can always show up on their doorstep out of the blue. Baby in my arms and telling them that they're grandparents even though you're supposed to be dead." Cackling wildly, she adds, "I wonder what Kentoushi would say about being an Uncle."

"They'd all probably die from massive heart failure."

"You're probably right." As Revy cackles still, she thinks about what Luke and Elizabeth said before finding herself curious. "Rock, just how many cousins did Luke have, anyway?"

"Far as I know, just Sousuke. Why?"

"Back at Narita, Liz said that Luke had been reunited with his younger cousin. And that it was a happy reunion. Like it was with you and he."

"Yeah, that's right." Turning to her, he asks, "You don't suppose…?"

"That Sousuke's still alive? Seeing as I never met him before, I'm the wrong person to ask."

"Right, right. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Rock." Giving him an exasperated grin, she adds, "But it's okay."

"Yeah." Bringing out the number Luke gave him, he goes on. "I'll just give Luke a call in a couple of days and ask him what Liz meant by him being reunited with his younger cousin."

"Or maybe Balalaika can find out for sure. She's very well-informed, after all." Rock gives Revy a nod before replying. However, the events of the past few days finally take their toll. Causing him to feel drowsy.

"I'll think…about it."

At that, he falls asleep right at Revy's side. Smiling softly, she signals for a flight attendant. A young man in uniform catches it and heads their way. Upon the attendant's arrival, she gives the young man a smile.

"My friend's dead-tired. Any chance I can get a pillow and blanket for him?"

"Yes, ma'am. Right away." As the attendant reaches up into the overhead bin for a blanket and pillow, Revy can't help but feel tired as well. Before she can ask, the attendant notices her condition. "One more pillow and blanket, coming down."

"Thanks."

Upon the attendant handing her the first set, she gently drapes the blanket over Rock and puts the pillow under his head. Unable to resist pecking his forehead lightly, she does so before being handed the second set. After getting herself situated, she smiles lightly upon gazing at Rock's sleeping features before falling asleep as well.


End file.
